Das Brainfeast!
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: My homage to all things zombie. Zim unwittingly creates a zombie army. Now the IZ characters must team up and find a way to stop the carnage. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Dib and Marion

Das Brainfeast!

_Synapsis: The ultimate zombificent fanfic for uber zombie fans! When Zim unwittingly unleashes a plague of zombies, only to find that the living dead have no concept of a master, he is forced to team up with Dib, just-arrived Tak, and a small group of unwilling (and unlikely) zombie-hunters to stop the undead from turning mankind into fast food. But even with the help of Bill, the overzealous paranormal investigator, GIR, whose lack of brains may be his greatest asset, and Agent Romero, a shady member of the Swollen Eyeball Network, can they stop the zombies before humanity is consumed by the horror? Look for a ton of homages to some of my favorite zombie movies and video games including "Night of the Living Dead", "Undead", "Dawn of the Dead", "Resident Evil", and more._

CHAPTER 1: Dib and Marion

A cardboard werewolf loomed menacingly at the treeline, its blood-caked jaws open in a fierce snarl, its claws extended, ready for a kill. Suddenly, there was a crisp "crack", and a small hole appeared in the werewolf's head, centered perfectly between the eyes. Another crack, and a second hole appeared in the werewolf's chest, just over the heart. Two more cracks in rapid succession, and two more holes in the kill zone over the ravenous beast's heart.

Dib lowered the .22 caliber pistol, and smiled appreciatingly at his work. Now that the young paranormal investigator was getting a little older, he realized that her lacked the combat training that may save his life if he ever had a run in with a vampire, werewolf, or anything else that stalked the night and might not take too kindly to him pursuing it. He laid the semi-automatic pistol on the shooting bench, and ran a hand through his black hair, pressing down his ever-present scythe-like lock of hair for only a second. He ejected the pistol's clip, and loaded four small bullets into the slim magazine, before sliding back into the firearm. He turned to the bearded man in denim coveralls behind him.

"Wow. I think I'm getting alot better now, Mr. Marion." He said proudly. The strongly-built man looked downrange at the target, and back to the bespectacled youth before him.

"Yeah." He said lowly. "Two rounds in the heart, and fast too." Marion spoke with a slight Australian accent. "Now, try it with two, like I showed you." Dib straightened the collar of his black trenchcoat. He was lucky to have found Mr. Marion. He had been teaching Dib the art of shooting for two months now at his cabin in the woods, and already Dib was showing a natural talent for it. The only thing Dib didn't like about his teacher, was that Marion seemed a little paranoid at times, talking often about zombie fish and alien acid rain. He claimed he was attacked by aliens while fishing. Dib badly wanted to believe him, but with Marion, sometimes it was a bit...difficult. He picked up the pistol in his right hand, and pulled a matching weapon from a tactical holster on his left leg. He took aim like Marion had taught him, and fired three rounds from each gun, letting one round off as realigned the sights of the other. All six rounds hit the cardboard werewolf in the chest.

"Keep it up." Marion said in his trademark accented mutter. "Don't slow your firing." Dib emptied both clips into the target, hit the release buttons, and let the magazines fall from the pistols onto the bench. The werewolf target was peppered with holed in its head and heart regions. "You did good." Marion said. If Dib hadn't known him so well, he probably would have thought he was lying, but Marion always sounded unemotional. At first, when he had been trying to find someone willing to teach him to shoot and fight, and had came across Marion, he had been a little wary of the man. The, he'd realized that the two shared alot in common. Both believed that the Earth was in jeopardy from alien attackers, and both felt is was their lone duty to defend mankind from whatever strange dangers the paranormal could throw at them.

Dib holstered the pistols, and unbuckled the black nylon police-issue pistol belt from his waist, laying it on the bench. He noticed that Marion had a look on his face that was more solemn than usual.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Dib asked. Marion sighed.

"Dib," He said. "I'm going to be leaving tonight. I'm going back to Australia, and try to patch things up with my wife. I just want to say that is's been good having somebody around who doesn't think I'm crazy like everyone else."

"Yeah," Dib said, dissapointingly. "I know what you mean." He pulled the belt off of the wooden bench, and handed them to Marion. "You'll probably be wanting these back." Marion gave a small smile, a rare thing for the man.

"No. You can have them. You've gotten so good with them, it would be wrong not to let you keep them."

"But..." Dib began.

"Don't worry. Remember, I have a gun shop back home." Dib looked at the two target-model pistols. 'They were probably really expensive', he thought. He looked back up at Marion.

"Thanks." Dib said, a grateful smile on his face. "And thanks for the training."

"No problem." Marion replied, stoical as usual. He looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Let me give you a lift home."

Dib stepped from Marion's beat-up pickup truck onto the sidewalk outside his house. He held a cardboard box containing the pistols, extra magazines, the holsters, and some other gear Marion had graciously given him. He turned and closed the door.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said. Marion nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah." Marion said. "Good luck, Dib. And remember, as bad as the aliens are...their zombies are alot worse." Dib smiled as the truck chugged off. From the direction he was headed, Dib guessed that he was going to the docks. Probably taking a ship home, he figured. He sighed, and walked into his house.

Gaz sat on the couch, playing "Area 51" on her Gameslave. Dib glanced at the television. There was a movie on, something with Ving Rames and Sarah Polley in a shopping mall. Ving looked like a cop. Dib started up the stairs, carrying the box.

"Home from your playdate with your crazy friend?" Gaz asked, not looking up from her video game.

"Marion's not crazy." Did said defensively. "He's just a little...wierd."

"Whatever." Gaz replied uncaringly. Dib climbed the stairs, and entered his room, locking the door behind himself. He lay the box on his bed, and opened it. With care, he removed both holstered pistols. He scoffed lightly. He thought about it for a minute, then realized that he could never use them against Zim. He felt that it would be...well wrong. One of the first things Marion had told him was that 'Guns aren't there simply to make things better. By the time you have to use a gun, things had already gone to Hell.' Zim? Well, Zim wasn't nearly dangerous enough to warrant using violence on. He placed the weapons and other gear in a wooden box, and slid it under his bed. 'In fact', Dib wondered, 'what has he been doing for the past few weeks?'

_Alright, enjoy the first chapter? The good stuff's coming, I promise. I just didn't want Dib to seem OOC and mary-sue by having some ability with weapons, and felt I should explain how he had aquired the skills to begin with. If you're a zombie-movie idiot, then Marion is a character from "UnDead", one of the greatest B-flick zombie-fests ever made. If you haven't seen it, go rent it. Now! I command you! His lines about 'zombie fish' are from the movie. The movie on the tele, if you havent guessed, is the remake of "Dawn of the Dead", again, one of the best zombie ficks out there. "Area 51", a cool arcade game makes a cameo appearance as well. The line Dib recalls Marion telling him was actually said to me by __my__ shooting instructor, and unless you fully understand those words, never, ever think about even looking at a firearm. Well, we can't have the authors notes be longer than the chapter, so until chapter two, cheerio. _


	2. Chapter 2: Plague of Zombies!

CHAPTER 2: Plague of Zombies!

_I promised the zombies were coming, and with them comes more of our favorite characters and more homages and allusions to zombie movies than you can shake a bazooka at. With this fic (and well and truly this time only), I really don't care if you like it enought to review. This is supposed to be a fun and campy spoof of some of the best zombie movies and zombie video games in existence, and is meant for a laugh or two, not that I'm a sodding comedian, but I just want to take a break from tragedy for a while, and genuinely have fun writing some nonsense. So, sit back and enjoy chapter two. I don't own Invader Zim, or any of the properties/characters in this chapter. They're all from somewhere, and if you can't guess where, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Roll them zombies!_

Zim stared triumphantly at his creations. His red eyes glowed sinisterly in the light of his underground base's laboratory. The green-skined irken strode militantly to a cage full of puppies. The fuzzy animals looked up at Zim cutely, as he picked up one, holding as if it were an unstable explosive device. He turned and walked over to the large lexan room he had constructed for the diabolical purpose of his newest plan to destroy mankind.

"Compuuuter!" He called in his normal overdramatic style. "Open the feeding door." There was a sigh which seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Whatever." The base's computer said lazily. A small door in the room opened, and Zim pitched the puppy into the room. He observed with fascination as immediately, ten zombies moved on the animal, and within seconds, were fighting over the last few remnants of bone.

"Yesss." Zim muttered darkly. "Yes, yes, my zombie minions. Soon, you will be loosed on humanity, and with Zim as your leader, you shall conquer this smelly world with your biting...and scratching...and...smell."

Zim had finally perfected a zombie making procedure. He had originally tried to create a mindless zombie army by tampering with the brains of captured human specimens. He had removed the higher functioning parts of the brain to get rid of any residual free thought, but the plan met with tragedy. All of the specimens had died. Stupid human dependance on brain tissue! He had then tried to use cybornetic technology to create the perfect zombie. He was still repairing the damage to his base done after the attempted fusion of man and machine went terribly awry. Then, he had found the answer. Isolating and selectively mutating a strain of the rabies virus, Zim had created a virus that quickly overtook the brain of its victim, destorying the higer functions, while leaving the rest of the brain operational. The virus made the host act with a homicidal urge, attempting to bite, scratch, and/or devour any living thing in its path. And best of all, the virus slowed the heart rate and repiration of its victim, and killed all nerve receptors. The zombies were oblivious to pain, and almost impossible to stop. Best of all, they secreted the virus that produced them in their body fluids, especially saliva, and one bite would eventually turn another human into a zombie.

"Gir! Zim called. Immediately, a small grey robot with cyan blue eyes fell from nowhere, and landed next to Zim.

"Yeeeeessss?" Gir replied, smiling. Zim pinched the non-existant bridge of his non-existant nose.

"Gir, the zombies are ready for their training. Bring me the uniforms!"

"Right away, master!" The little robot said dutifully. He walked to a metal box, and pulled out a stack of uniforms Zim had fabricated for his initial zombie army. They consisted of purple cargo pants, and lime green tee shirts which read 'I am a zombie, Fear Me!'.

"Excellent." Zim said, bursting with triumphant glee that his plan was coming to fruition. He grasped the door latch, and twisted it, unlocking the entrance to the zombie room. "Now, my zombie soldiers," Zim said in a commanding voice. "Come forth and stand before your master!" He swung the door open, and the zombies lumbered out of the room. They slouched into the lab in a disorganized mob, moaning incessantly. Zim narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hey!" He called. The zombies turned toward him. "I said stand before your master!"

"Ughhh." One of the zombied groaned. "Brraaaaaiinns." The horde of walking dead began walking toward Zim.

"Wha...huh...what?" Zim stammered, pressing himself against the glass wall of the chamber. "Get back. I command you! I am your creator! I am Ziiim!" The zombies ignored his rants, and continued to advance on him. He looked around fearfully for an escape route, then quickly extended the metal legs from his PAK, easily outmanuvering the shambolic somnambulists, and making his way to the other side of the lab. He turned to see the zombies still locked onto him like homing missiles.

"Liiive Braaaiins!" A zombie rasped as they moved closer. Zim thought for a moment. Of course! He led the zombie group toward the elevator. As they passed by Gir, a female zombie stopped, and bent over, picking up the little robot.

"Brains!" She exclaimed. She opened the top of Gir's head with one hand and peered inside. The zombie grunted, and dropped Gir to the floor. "Brains, brains braaiins." She growled, walking away. Gir lay on the floor giggling.

"Brains." He said, as if it were a joke. Zim used his spider legs to crawl partway up the elevator tube. The zombies limped and groaned into the elevator, crowding inside.

"Elevator!" Zim screamed. "Ground floor, Now!" The elevator rose as Zim cringed, digusted at the rotted hands that groped the air, reaching for him. The elevator stopped at the

ground floor, and Zim leapt from the lift into the livingroom of his base. The zombies poured out of the elevator. Zim opened his front door, and ran out into the front yard. Sure enough, the zombies followed. When the last zombie had exited the house, Zim simply ran back in, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Heh, heh, heh." Zim laughed. "Zombies." He walked over to the couch, just as Gir popped out of the elevator. "Well," Zim said, sighing. "I'm sure glad _that's_ over. Let's watch some T.V., huh?"

Three hours later found the two still sitting on the sofa, as Zim flipped through the channels. Dr. Phil, no. CMT, no. Spongebob, ugh, no!. He switched the enormous LCD flatscreen Television to the local channel. His eyes widened as he saw the news report.

Zombies lumbered down the street on the T.V. A group of police officers fired into the approaching ghouls, but were overrun. As the screaming started, the camera switched to a young latino-looking female reporter in a beige skirt-suit, standing near a burning automobile.

"Terri Morales here, with this...breaking report. The dead walk. I repeat that, the dead walk! Suppression measures are failing, as the walking dead seem to be overtaking the entire east side. It may not be long before the city is overrun by these...monsters. Local authorities are urging everyone to stay inside your homes. Barricade yourselves in, lock all doors and windows. I repeat, stay in your homes, these things are...everywhere." She touched a hand to her earpiece "What's that?" She looked at the camera. "We're going now to reporter Francine Parker. Fran?" The screen switched to show a young brunette, standing next to another skinnier brunette with hair not quite to her shoulders, wearing a blue tube top and black miniskirt, and a shoulder holster.

"Folks," Parker said. "We're here with officer Valentine of the local police department. What can you tell us?"

"They're infected." Valentine said, lighting a cigarrete. She looked into the camera gravely "Do you understand? You have to shoot them in the head."

Zim smiled as he watched the report. His zombies were doing what they were supposed to do. He lept to his feet.

"Victory for Zim!" He shouted. He turned off the T.V.

"Awww," Gir whined. "I wanted to watch The Scary Monkey Show." Zim's eye twitched.

"That monkey..." He muttered. "Well, Gir, I'm going to the shop. You want anything?"

"Cornetto!" Gir replied with a smile. Zim casually walked out of his house, past the zombie standing in his front yard, and onto the sidewalk. He walked down the street, passing a group of three teenage zombies, which began lumbering slowly toward him. He rounded the corner, whistling, and passed by an upside-down police car, past a large pool of blood, and into the small convenience store. He walked to the cooler, opened the door, and grabbed a box of Eggo waffles. Closing the door, he turned back up the aisle, and plucked the ice cream treat Gir requested from the icebox as a zombie slowly started up the aisle. He walked to the unmanned cash register, and dug in his pocket with his right hand.

"Hello?" Zim called. Of course no one answered. The cashier had long stopped selling snacks after he had become one. "Ah, I don't have any monies." Zim said to no one. "I'll pay you back later, okay?" He walked out of the shop, just as the zombie reached where he had been standing. He calmly strode back past the destruction, past the three teenage zombies, into his yard, and back into his house. He plopped down onto the sofa next to Gir, who was involved in the latest episode of The Scary Monkey Show. He slowly handed the cornetto to Gir, who snatched it greedily from his hand. Zim stared blankly at the wall for a moment.

"G...Gir?" Zim said nervously. "I think we have a problem."

_Whoo-hooo! Lots of homages here! Let's see. The 'live brains' bit is from "Return of the Living Dead. Terri Morales is from "Resident Evil: Apocalypse", a bloody great movie. Of course, there was Jill Valentine from the R.E. Games, as well as "Apocalypse". Hot, kick arse zombie-killer, that Jill Valentine, grrrrr. Francine Parker is of course the same Fran Parker from the original "Dawn of the Dead", a classic Romero zombie flick. The 'Cornetto' bit, as well as the walking to the shop scene is a homage to an almost identical scene in "Shawn of the Dead", the greatest zombie movie ever made in Her Majesties domain._


	3. Chapter 3: A Tak of the Zombies

CHAPTER 3: A-Tak of the Zombies!

_I told you I'd be bringing in more characters. In this chapter, Tak returns to find the city infested with zombies. What does she do? She's Tak, what do you think she'd do? Things start to heat up now, as the characters now begin to come together. I hope you're enjoying the rampant parodies and glorious zombevalence (it's a word. I just made it up) that is this story. I don't own anything herein, and just when you think I do, it turns out to be another rip-off. Except Barbara, she's actually original. God, I love zombies. Anyway, Read and enjoy. Review if you want, I won't stop you. Right, well, here's chapter three. Tally-ho!_

Tak piloted her small pod toward Earth. It had been a year since Zim had knocked her into space. A year of plotting her revenge. A year of nothing but dreams of getting back to Earth to finish what she had come to do. That, and six months of working as a waitress in an intergalactic truck stop called the Astroturf to pay for the repairs to her pod, but that part, she'd rather not remember.

"Ready or not, Zim," Tak said as her ship entered the atmosphere. "Here I come." Her pod blazed through the air, directed at a clearing in the woods outside of town. Tak squeezed her dark purple eyes shut, and braced for impact, as an escape pod isn't exactly designed for soft landings. The pod smacked the ground, and Tak was thrown into the windscreen hard. She slumped to the floor of the pod, and groaned, rubbing her head.

"I love to fly." She muttered. "But I hate to land." She turned a small dial on the tube attached to her head, and immediately, her form wavered, as she assumed the same holographic guise of a blue-haired goth girl she had the last time she had been on this miserable planet. It was only fitting, she thought. Zim should see her coming.

Tak flipped a switch on the console of her now once-again ruined pod. The cockpit bubble opened with a hiss, and Tak leapt from the pod. She quickly looked around, getting her bearings. The Earth's sun sets in the west, she landed east of the city, so she needed to go...that way. Tak had only taken a few steps, when an ungodly moan reached her ears. Out of the trees they came. Twenty or so humans, their clothes rgged and torn, their skin mottled and discolored. Tak had studied humans for some time, and had a scientific knowledge of most things she had assumed she may run into on Earth, but this...this was news to her.

"What in the..." Tak muttered. The humanoids limped closer, and Tak could see wounds of varying shapes and sizes on their bodies. The stench of death lingered in the air. Tak backed up quickly to her pod, watching the approaching creatures with a morbid curiousity conmingled with a little fear. She manually pried open the hatch containing the only armament the small pod contained, a small-scale rotating-mount, belt-fed gattling gun, meant to be fired from inside the pod itself. Tak pulled the release lever on the weapon's mount, and hefted the gun from its compartment. She turned to the moaning creatures, which were now only about twenty feet away, and pulled the charging lever.

"Teach you to growl at me." Tak said angrily. She squeezed the trigger, and with a roar, the minigun came to life, cutting into the creatures like a hot knife through butter. Tak directed the spray of bullets across the mob, cutting most of the things in half. Several were hit in the head, and fell to the ground, lobotomized, never to get up again. The ones who were cut in half crawled toward Tak, still moaning. Tak swallowed her fear, and sprayed another volley of fire into the crawlers, this time hitting them in the heads. They dropped, unmoving onto the grass. Six of the creatures remained. Tak could see that she had inflicted serious wounds on them, but they seemed not to even notice. She looked in horror as one of them opened its mouth, and blood poured down its chin, dripping on the gound.

"Brraaaiiinnns." It groaned throatily. Tak quickly pulled the heavy pack of ammunition from the compartment, slung it onto her back, and bid a hasty retreat. She knew something was wrong. These weren't normal humans. They weren't behaving naturally at all. They seemed...what was the word humans used? Super-natural. Zim could wait. Tak had to find some answers, and she only knew one person who might have some, one human who knew about monsters and ghosts and why these things wouldn't die...Dib.

Dib typed quickly on the keyboard of his computer. His mind raced. Zombies! No way. He had spent years preparing for aliens, searching for bigfoot, and looking for ghosts, but zombies? Come on, who would be prepared for that? He thought suddenly of Marion, and his talks of alien-controlled zombie fish. Could he have been right? The screen of Dib's computer changed, now revealing a dark figure, cast entirely in shadow.

"Darkbooty here." The figure said.

"Agent Darkbooty!" Dib exclaimed. "I know this is going to sound really, really crazy..."

"Coming from you?" Darkbooty asked. "Go ahead."

"Zombies! I'm serious. There are zombies attacking my town! I didn't believe it at first, but...look!" Dib rushed across his room, and pulled up the window blind. A zombie hung from the branches of a tree, just outside the window, grasping a a bird's nest full of eggs. The zombie looked at Dib questioningly, and momentarily loosened its grip on the branch. With a moan, it fell to the ground with a thud."

"Hmm..." Darkbooty said, rubbing his chin. "This is a very serious problem, Agent Mothman. Fortunately, we have an expert on hand trained to handle the situation."

"Wait a minute," Dib said, "You mean there are trained experts on zombies?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Dib remarked.

"An Agent Romero will be at your house shortly. Since you know the town, and have the advantage, you will be in charge of the S.E.N. operation there." Dib was almost overjoyed at the Swollen Eyeball Network actually putting him in charge of an operation. If zombies weren't terrorizing mankind, he would have been ecstatic. "You are to assemble a team, Agent Mothman, and attempt to locate the cause of the outbreak, and any possible means of slowing or stopping it if possible. Report back with your results. Darkbooty...out." The screen went blank. Dib ran it all over in his head. Zombies. Agent Romero. In charge of the operation. A team. Right. Dib picked up the reciever of the telephone next to his computer. Who? Who could he call? Who wouldn't be freaked out by all this, and want to be part of such a mission? He gasped in a revelation, and dialed a number. He drummed his fingers against the desk as the phone rang.

"Pick up. Come on, pick up." Dib muttered. Finally, the party answered. On Dib's end of the line, the conversation ran something like this:

"Hello, Bill? No, no, no, it's Dib. Yeah, Dib. I know. Believe me, I know...yes. Zombies. No, they're not being controlled by giant alien chickens. Jupiter? Ughhhh...Listen, Bill. I need you to get over here. We're finding out what really started this, and maybe how to stop it. No, I _don't_ think it's Cocoafang. Just get over here. We're gonna have to work together on this one. Allright. Okay. See you in a little...allright, bye." Dib hung up the phone, and sighed. It was the best he could do on such short notice. And bad help is better than no help. right?

Dib walked to his bed, and pulled the box from underneath it. He flipped open the lid, and retrieved the pistol belt, buckling it around his waist. He drew both holstered pistols from the box, and snapped the holsters onto the belt, then fastened the double straps of each holster around his thighs. He drew the pistols from their holsters, and lay them on his bed. Reaching into the box, he pulled out six fifteen round magazines, loading a clip into each pistol, and the additional four into the clip holders on the belt. He pulled the slide back on a pistol, loading and cocking it, flipped on the safety, and holstered the weapon. He did the same with the other. Dib knelt, and pulled a boot knife from the box, clipping it onto his right boot, before standing to look at himself in the mirror. Something was missing, but what? Aha! He opened a drawer next to his closet, and pulled out a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. He slid them on, and exited his room.

Downstairs, Gaz sat on the sofa, with the contoller to a Super Playcube X in her hands. Beside her sat a skinny black-haired girl in a short black dress, armwarmers, and knee boots. Dib stopped, looking at them curiously. Gaz finally pushed pause, and looked up.

"Dib," She said. "This is Barbara. She's staying over because her family was devoured by a ravenous horde of zombies. So I'd thank you not to bother us. The girl named Babara looked up at Dib, and smiled nervously. Geez, did anybody else at all think the whole zombie thing was a little...strange? Dib suddenly had an idea.

"Gaz!" He exclaimed. "You want to go help me find out what's causing all of this, and possibly a way to cure the zombie plague?" Gaz just shrugged with a 'eh.'. "Come on, Gaz", Dib said slyley, "You get to decapitate as many as you want, and not get in trouble." Gaz thought for a moment. Decapitation _was_ fun.

"Allright," Gaz sighed. She turned to Barbara. "You coming?" Barbara looked around, as if the answer lay somewhere in the room.

"Sure, I guess." She finally said.

"One thing." Dib remarked. "We have to wait for a couple more people. Killing zombies is a group effort, you know." Dib was suddenly aware of a burst of gunfire down the street. It sounded like a single weapon. Who'd be crazy enought to be out in this alone? Another burst sounded closer to the Membrane house. Then the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Agent Romero." Did stated. At least he hoped it was. He placed his right hand on one of the pistols, and unlocked the door. With a quick motion, he flung open the door, drawing the pistol from its holster. He immediately lowered it. "Tak?" He asked in surprise. Tak stood before him, holding a massive multi-barreled gun. Her blue hair was toussled and her clothing was torn and spattered with blood.

"Dib," Tak said cooly. "You know about this kind of stuff better than I do. I want to know what in Irk's name is going on around here." Gaz turned to see Tak standing in the doorway, and Dib holding the door wide open. Idiot. He's letting the cold air out, and the zombies in.

"Hey, freakazoid," Gaz called. "You gonna invite your girlfriend in, or let the zombies eat her?" Dib looked at Tak, and smiled nervously. Okay, so he still had a little bit of a crush on her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He retorted. He stepped aside, and Tak walked into the house. Dib quickly closed the door, and secured the deadbolts. "So, uh, Tak." Dib began. "What, uh, brings you here?"

"Well I came back to make Zim's life Hell, but I seem to find myself a little...confused." She looked at Dib expectingly.

"Oh, oh yeah." Dib said, shaking his head. "They're zombies." Tak raised an eyebrow. "Oh, they're basically walking corpses spreading an uncontrollable virus and taking over the world."

"Ohhhh," Tak said facetiously. "That all?"

"Well," Dib continued. "You weren't bitten or scratched were you?" Tak looked down at her bloody, torn clothing.

"Do you think I'd let one of those stinking beasts get its teeth in me?" Tak said matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Because one bite or scratch, and the virus will turn you into one of them." Dib replied. Tak processed the information for a moment. She knew well enough that this was a problem. She had no ship, ergo she was stuck here.

"Can they be stopped?" Tak asked. Dib cleared his throat.

"Weelll...I'm putting together a team to go out into the city, and find out where they came from to begin with. From there, hopefully, we can find out how to stop it before all of humanity is destroyed." He thought for a minute. "You wanna come?" Tak scoffed.

"Why not?" She said. "Doesn't look like I'm going to be doing anything else for a while." Dib smiled. 'With Tak on my side,' he thought, 'those zombies don't stand a chance.'

_Okay, it was a bit long, but it was worth it. Agent Darkbooty's orders are in reference to the orders you get on several zombie-based video games, and I thought it would make it sound more Resident Evil-ish. Agent Romero is named after the great zombie-movie god George Romero, creator of "Night of the Living Dead", as well as "Dawn", "Day", and "Land of the Dead". There will be more references to him in later chapters, because he is just deservant of admiration. Tak's minigun is the same one Nemesis has in Resident Evil, Apocalypse. Barbara is an OC, but honestly, don't expect too much out of her. She's only there so I can pull of one of the three greatest homages in this story. You'll see. More characters will be showing up, and more zombie action is destined to happen, so keep it tuned in here. Chapter four will be up soon. Till then, Dr. Lovekill...out._


	4. Chapter 4: Come together

CHAPTER 4: Come Together...Right Now...Over Zombies.

_Sorry for the crappy title of the chapter. I was trying to think of a good name for it, and for some reason, the Aerosmith song "Come Together" started playing in my head. It kind of fit, so I kept it, only adding the zombie part. Anyway, nothing is sacred as I parody, pay tribute to, or reenact even more great zombie movie scenes in this chapter. So read on and enjoy, and remember, If it's in here, I don't own it._

Zim paced back and forth across his living room, his arms folded behind his back. Gir still sat on the couch, watching a mexican soap opera.

"No, Fillipe," Gir sniffled. "Don't go out with Rolanda. Maria still luuuuvs youuuu."

"Gir!" Zim exclaimed. "Stop watching that mindless drabble! We need a plan. The zombies are doing their job _too_ well. Soon, I won't have to worry about the stinking humans, but a world full of zombies is going to be ten times harder to conquer." He thought for a moment. "The humans are panicked. They're of no use to me. Hmmm...No! I will_ not_ go crawling to the Dib monkey for help! Never!"

"Awww..." Gir said dissapointedly. "But he's got a big head." Suddenly, the soap opera was interrupted by a news report. A red-headed man stood before the camera, holding a microphone.

"Hello. Hello, we rolling? This is Jhonen Vasquez here, with channel 4 news. Zombies!! I repeat, zombies! The dead live, man! The dead walk! Leave the cities! Evacuate!" He looked off screen. "Ahhhh! No! No!!! The dead! They're heeeere!" The screen went blank, followed by a "We're experiencing technical difficulties" screen.

"Ohhhh." Zim growled in irritation. "It looks like we have no choice. Come, Gir." He narrowed his eyes. "To...the _Dib's_."

"Yayyyy!" Gir exclaimed.

Bill drove through the streets, swerving to miss old, long overrun barricades, groups of zombies, and burning cars. Why were there always burning cars? He tuned the radio, looking for a signal.

"Civilian cellular communications have broken down..." One station stated stoically.

"Citizens are urged to seek shelter wherever possible. Again, evacuation has failed..." A woman reported said. Another station sounded like a talk show. Bill left it tuned in for a minute.

"Every dead body that's not exterminated becomes one of them! It gets up and kills! The people it kills get up and kill!" Bill sighed. He pulled the silver-plated .45 automatic from his belt, and laid it on the seat next to him. Cocoafang, pig demons, those were all something else altogether. Zombies? This was _insane_! But he had a job to do. He was mankind's lone protector against the forces of the supernatural. He had to get to Dib's house. Perhaps together, the paranormalists could figure something out. The radio droned on. "They kill for one reason, they kill for food. They eat their victims, do you understand that, Mr. Berman?" Bill switched off the radio. Up ahead, he saw a line of abandoned police cruisers, blocking the road. An armored Chevy Van that looked like something from "Mad Max" Was parked on the curb, and a figure was attempting to push one of the cars out of the way. Bill stopped his car beside the van. Tucking the pistol into his belt, he stepped from the car, his long trench coat falling around him like a cape. The figure turned.

"Hey," It called. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, give me a hand here." Bill grumbled at the insult, but walked toward the man. As he neared, Bill could see that the man was strongly built, and had a soldierly air to him. He wore dark grey BDU pants, laced over black combat boots. He wore a black tee-shirt, and had a shotgun slung over one shoulder. Bill moved to the other side of the car, and both men pushed, rolling the cruiser out of the way enough to fit their vehicles through. The stranger wiped his hands on his pants, and looked at Bill.

"Thanks." He said unemotionally. "Didn't think there was anyone left alive in this town." He ran a hand through his long, black hair. "Gotta move."

"Where are you headed?" Bill asked.

"I'm trying to find a "Dib"... S.E.N. Business." The man replied. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"You're with the network?" The man cocked his head. The only peoople who called it "the network" were members and ex-members.

"You?" The man asked.

"Was." Bill replied. "And _I'm_ supposed to meet Dib as well. I guess we're partners in this. The man's eyes suddenly widened. He whipped the shotgun off of his shoulder, and fired it at Bill. Bill ducked fearfully, and drew his pistol, wondering if the man were psychotic, until he heard a thump behind him. Turning, he saw a zombie laying in a pool of black blood, the top of its head missing from the shotgun blast.

"The name's Romero." The man said.

"Bill." Bill said, still shaken from the incident.

"Allright, Bill," Romero said. "Let's get going."

Dib glanced nervously at his watch. It would be dark in about two hours. Where were they? He looked over at Tak, who had the minigun stipped down, and was cleaning and oiling the weapon, and inspecting the belt of ammunition. Gaz and Barbara were still playing "Silent Hill" on the video game, ignoring the other two occupants of the room. Dib looked again at Tak. He had liked her at one point. Maybe a crush never really goes away. He walked over, and sat next to Tak on the carpet. She didn't even look up as she held one of the gun's barrels up to the light, and peered into it.

"So, Tak." Db said. "What do you think about all of this?" Tak looked at him cynically.

"I think this planet ought to be handed to them on a silver platter." Tak said, then screwed the barrel back onto the gun. "Then again, if that happens, I don't get my revenge on Zim, and I'll never make it off this rock alive."

"Come on," Dib replied. "Don't you think there's anything on this world worth saving?" Tak sighed.

"You never got over me, did you?" She asked frankly. Dib blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dib said defensively. "I mean, yeah, I did like you at one point, but that was only until you tried to destroy the human race, and fill the Earth full of snack food. It's hard to fall in love with someone once you've realized they're an evil, revenge bent, psycho alien invader." Tak smiled.

"That's the best compliment I've heard in a while." She said. Dib sighed. There was a knock at the door. Tak quickly reassembled the minigun, loaded the weapon, and took a position, covering the door. Dib moved to the door, and nodded to Tak. Tak nodded back in affirmation. Gaz and Barbara kept gaming. Dib threw open the door. Bill stood, with a mercenary looking gentleman behind him holding a shotgun leveled at the street. The two men entered the house, and Dib closed the door.

"Agent Mothman?" The tactically clad stranger asked. Dib nodded. "I'm Agent Romero. I've been instructed to follow your lead in this operation, but to also give tactical advice as well."

"I understand." Dib replied. "It's good to meet you. And Bill, it's good to see you made it here in one piece. You two carpool or something?" He chuckled at his own little joke, but neither of the two men broke a smile. "Okay, lets get down to..."

"Hellooo, Dolly!" Romero exclaimed, looking across the room. Dib followed his stare, and at first thought he was looking at Tak, until he continued. "What has the little miss got?" He asked, walking toward Tak, who looked prepared for a fight. Instead, Romero looked her minigun over, and whistled in appreciation. "Modified Vulcan .223. Electronic sighting, scaled down with four barrels instead of six, this was _made _for personal use. Nice piece of hardware you've got."

"Thank you." Tak said dryly.

"Wanna trade?" Romero asked, holding up his shotgun. Tak looked at it as if it were a dull rusty knife in comparison with her weapon.

"Uhhh...no."

"Why not?"

"Ahem, can we talk about the problem at hand?" Dib interrupted. Tak and the two men turned to Dib. "I was thinking, we should..." He was interrupted by a constant whir from outside. The group, excepting, of course Gaz and Barbara, ran to the widow, and threw open the curtain. A purple spacecraft had landed in Dib's front yard. Dib sighed. Zim. The cockpit bubble dissapeared, and Zim, minus his usual disguise, hopped out, with his small robot close behind. They watched as Zim looked at them staring at him, then snobbishly threw his head up, and marched to the front door. Immediately, there was a knock. Bill backed away from the window, pointing intently.

"An...an..." He stammered.

"Yes," Dib said dryly. "An alien. Where was this revelation last year?" He walked to the door, then turned to the group. The knocking began again, louder this time. "I know him, okay? His name is Zim, and he _may_ be able to help, so try to refrain from freaking out, or killing him for now, okay?"

"Dib-stink!" Zim yelled from outside. "Open the door, the zombie stink humans are coming!" Dib grasped the knob, then turned, pointing a finger at Tak, who had leveled her minigun at the door.

"And Tak...no disintegrations." Tak mumbled something under her breath, and lowered the weapon a few inches. Dib opened the door, and Zim dove into the room holding Gir like a quarterback heading for the end zone. Dib slammed the door, literally in the faces of two zombies. Zim stood, releasing Gir, and dusted himself off. He looked around at the group staring at him.

"What?" He asked casually.

"Zim." Dib said angrily. "I hope you have a really good explaination for coming here."

"Perhaps I do, _Dib_. Perhaps I've come to help you with this little zombie problem. Perhaps I know all about them, and thought you may want to know."

"Spit it out, Zim!" Dib spat. "_Do_ you know anything about them?"

"Of course I do." Zim said, smiling. "After all, I created them." There was a collection of gasps and throat clearing in the room. Romero leveled his shotgun at Zim, Tak raised her minigun, and Gaz dropped her controller to the floor, and walked around the couch, glowering at the Irken.

"You?" Dib said accusationally. "You created those things? _You _caused all of this?" Zim glanced around nervously at the weapons trained on him.

"I...It was an accident." Zim said. "Really. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then how did it happen, Zim?" Gaz asked furiously. Normally, she didn't give half a care about Zim's "evil" plans, but this time, he had crossed the line. A world run by zombies meant no new video games. No Bloaties Pizza Hog. No new music videos.

"Well," Zim began. "I created a few zombies in my lab, big deal. Then I opened the door to their containment room to train them, but they turned on me, the filthy mindless...things. So...I led them out of my base, and locked them out." Thinking this would solve everything, Zim smiled at his explaination. His excuse only resulted in the sound of cocking guns all around. "What? I said it wasn't my fault." Gaz stomped over. She grabbed Zim by the front of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"This _is_ your fault, idiot!" She hissed. "In fact, it's all your fault. You opened the door, _you_ let them out!"

"I want to help!" Zim gasped fearfully. "I want to destroy them as bad as you do, and I think I might know how!" Gaz slowly released Zim, who slid down the wall to a sitting position on the carpet. Dib nodded to Tak and the two men, who reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"All right, Zim." Dib said. "We need all the help we can get, so I'm letting you go...this time. But you're going to help us, got it?" Zim nodded. "And I'm in charge of this little mission, which means you do exactly what I say, and if I'm not around, Romero's in charge." He pointed to Romero. "Am I understood? Well?"

"Yes, yes." Zim replied defeatedly.

"So what is this about knowing how to defeat them?" Dib asked. Zim sighed.

"They're made from a virus. A modified version of the earthen rabies virus, in fact. If we could find an antidote to the rabies virus, and modify _it_, we may be able to make a cure, or at least an innoculation."

"Good." Dib said, thinking. "We can engineer an antivirus that just may kill any zombie that comes into contact with it. Dad!" There was a sound of footsteps ascending a staircase, a door closing, and Professor Membrane entered the room. The scientist stood in an almost pose-like stance, looking at the people in the room.

"Son," Membrane said, waving a finger. "What have I said about throwing parties without asking?"

"This isn't a party." Dib replied. "These people and I think we have an answer to the whole zombie plague thing. They..." He glanced at Zim. "...seem...to be suffering from a viral disease similar to rabies, so if we get a rabies vaccine, do you think you could mutate it in your lab to make an antivirus?"

"Hmmm..." Said Membrane, rubbing his chin through the high collar of his lab coat. "That seems like a workable theory, son. I'm glad to see you're thinking in terms of _real science_! But, yes, if you can get me that vaccine, I just may be able to engineer something. You and your friend run along, and be careful." Gaz pulled on her coat, and retrieved a baseball bat from underneath the sofa. "And where do you think you're going, daughter?"

"I guess I'm gonna go help stop the zombies." Gas said cynically.

"Not dressed like that, you don't" The scientist said. He held up what looked like a black turtleneck sweater. "Take this." He said, tossing the sweater to Gaz. She held it up questioningly.

"A...sweater?" She asked.

"Oh, ho, not just _any_ sweater. That sweater is engineered to be ten times stronger than kevlar, but as light as a cotton shirt. The infected won't be able to bite through_ that_." Gaz took off her coat, and slid the sweater over her head. It fit perfectly, leaving her to wonder if her dad had been thinking of her specifically when he made it.

"Thanks, dad." She said, picking up her baseball bat. Dib stood next to the door.

"Okay, how do we want to do this?" Dib asked.

"There's room for two more in my voot." Zim said.

"But there's five of us, besides you." Romero argued. "My van is heavily reinforced and partially self-sufficient in case of breakdown."

"Okay," Did said. "Me and Tak will go with Zim and Gir in the ship. Romero, you take Gaz, Barbara and Bill in your van. We'll meet at the hospital."

"We need more guns." Romero stated. "The town's gonna be swarming with those things, and we're seriously under-armed." Dib thought for a moment.

"Okay." He said. We meet at the mall, hit the gun store, load the supplies into Romero's van, then go to the hospital, and find the antivirus. Sound like a plan?" Everyone nodded in agreement. They grouped up near Dib. He straightened his trench coat and nodded. "Okay, let's rock and roll. But be careful. Don't join the ranks of the walking dead." He threw open the door, and drew his pistols. The two .22 caliber handguns cracked as he shot the four zombies near the door. He exited the house, moving to the right, freeing Romero up to fire a blast from his shotgun that sent a zombie flying backwards. Tak left third, firing a burst into a nearby group of three zombies, cutting them nearly in half.

The group split up outside, Romero, Bill, Barbara and Gaz running to Romero's van. Bill fired three rounds into a zombie's head, then turned and fired two shots into another as Gaz thwacked a ghoul in the skull with her bat. The four fought their way into the van, which Romero started, and peeled out just as Bill closed the passenger door.

Zim hopped into the voot cruiser, with Gir close behind, laughing playfully. A zombie lumbered toward the ship. Tak emptied twenty rounds into its head, and it slumped to the ground with a mass of red jelly sitting atop its neck.

"Tak, go!" Dib yelled, firing at a zombie. Tak lay her gun into the ship, and hoisted herself in. Dib jumped in close behind, and Zim pushed a button, the pink-tinged force field of the windscreen appearing. Tak stuck her head between the front seats.

"Move over, Zim." She said. "I'm driving this shitbox." Zim sat, unmoving. Zombies closed in on the ship from all sides.

"No one drives this shitbox but me." He replied coldly. The sound of zombie hands banging against the voot's alloy body resonated throught the small ship. Still Zim sat, silent.

"Allright, allright." Tak said angrilly, dropping into the back cargo compartment with Dib. Zim started the ship, and took off, flying along the rooftops toward the mall.

_Okay, lads and lassies. Lots of parodies and homages in this chapter. Where to begin? There was a special cameo by Invader Zim creator Jhonen Vasquez as an embedded reporter at the beginning of the chapter. The radio show Bill was listening to is actually the exact same one from the beginning of the original "Dawn of the Dead." The video game "Silent Hill" makes a cameo in this chapter as well. Though it's not from a zombie flick, the "no disintegrations" line comes from "The Empire Strikes Back", and was said to Boba Fett by Vader. I just wanted to throw it in to see if you would catch it. Of course, the "You opened the door, you let them out!" was a line delivered by Michelle Rodriguez in "Resident Evil", and "Let's rock and roll, but be careful. Don't join the ranks of the walking dead." Is from the rare gem, "Children of the Living Dead". The "Shitbox" dialogue in the voot once again pays homage to a scene in "UnDead". I'm beginning to love doing parodies and homages. It's quite fun, and I feel it complicates the writing of a story by having to find where to stick the homages, and how to make it work, and...god, I'm going to get sued. Anyway, I have more coming, so until then, cheerio. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mall of the Living Dead

CHAPTER 5: Mall of the Living Dead

_I don't own Invader Zim, or any of the movies, books, video games or corporate entities I refer to, or portray herein. This is meant to be a parody, paying homage to the great zombie flicks and games in existance, is is meant purely for fun. So don't sue, or I'll get angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry...(turns green)._

_That said, Now begins chapter 5 of the IZ zombifest you all have come to love. In this chapter will be one of the three great homages I'll be doing in this story. Try to spot them. Anyway, Cruisin' wit mah homies in the 'burbs of zombietown; poppin off mah shotty, and da ghouls are goin' down; Say, lookin up mah hotty, but she wants to be brain-fed; pop a cap in 'er I ain't datin' no undead._

_I promise, I'll never do that again...ahem. Right, well enjoy chapter 5, whilst I beat the rapper-ness out of my head with a ball-pen hammer. _

The voot cruiser flew over the city, keeping pace with Romero's van, over a hundred feet below. Inside, Dib methodically reloaded his pistols' magazines from a handful of rounds he had stashed in the pocket of his trench coat. Tak looked on stoically as the boy loaded the clips into the weapons, and spun them on his finger one at a time, then simultaneously, before sliding them into their holsters.

"You're pretty good with those." Tak commented.

"Thanks." Dib said, looking up at Tak. "I, uh...I had a good teacher."

"If you wanted," Tak replied. "I could, you know, teach you some fighting techniques." Dib smiled slightly, then looked at the deck. "I mean sometime." Dib glanced back up at Tak, and nodded slightly.

"Sure."

"The mall's up ahead, Dib-human." Zim stated. "You and your girlfriend ready for this?" Tak flashed Zim an evil glare.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Dib argued. "Geez, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause we're not talkin' 'bout you're big greasy head!" Called Gir happily.

"Hey!" Dib exclaimed. "Tak's not my girlfriend, and my head isn't big!"

In the van, Gaz sat across from Barbara. Barbara had recently found a tire iron in the back of the van, and now clutched it close as it were a comfort item.

"You kids ready to roll?" Bill asked, looking into the back of the van.

"Eh, whatever." Gaz replied in her usual uncaring way. Barbara nodded nervously. The van pulled up close to the main doors of the mall, just as Zim's ship landed nearby. Zombies littered the parking lot, zombies who immediately turned their attention to the vehicles.

"Okay," Dib said, grabbing a wrist communicator from a small box in the ship, and tossing another to Tak. "Zim, stay airborne until I call for you. We're going to get the guns and load them into Romero's van."

"Yes, yes," Zim said with a flick of his wrist. "I know the plan. The communicators won't work inside the building. Call me on your way out. I'll pick you up, and we can get this over with." Dib and Tak leapt from the ship onto the asphault of the parking lot.

"Oh, and Zim?" Tak said, "You screw this up, and zombie or not, I'm coming for your defective ass." Zim closed the cockpit, and the ship rose slowly into the air. Dib had already begun to drop the zombies who now eyed the two hungrilly. Tak joined him, firing short bursts into any zombie foolish enough to come close.

"Get in!" Romero called from his van, pulling the vehicle alongside the two. "We're going in." Dib opened the back doors of the van, and allowed Tak to enter first. He then hopped in as Romero hit the accelerator. Suddenly, Dib felt a hand close around his ankle. He fell to the floor of the van as a zombie gripped his leg, intent on pulling him from the vehicle.

"Tak!" Dib called. Tak turned to see Dib holding onto the door frame for dear life, as the zombie, being drug by the van, held on. He couldn't make a reach for his pistols. Letting go would mean him being pulled from the van. Tak looked around almost in a panic, trying to find a way to help. He minigun was useless in this situation. Gaz grabbed her brother's hands, and pulled, fighting the zombie for Dib. She didn't like Dib sometimes, but she wasn't about to lose her only brother to a damn zombie!

"Don't let it bite you!" Bill shouted from the front, trying to get a clear shot at the ghoul. "Get him in!"

"Oh my god, Oh my god." Barbara gasped, watching the unfolding scene with terror. Finally, Tak spun around.

"Romero!" She shouted. "Shotgun!" Immediately, the shotgun flew into the back of the van, landing gracefully in Tak's grasp. She ratcheted it one-handed, and holding only the pistol-grip of the weapon, placed the barrel against the zombie's forehead. She squeezed the trigger, and with an explosion, the back of the zombie's head erupted. The ghoul let go of Dib, who fell into the van, landing on top of Gaz.

"You're welcome." Gaz muttered. "Now get off of me, Dib!" Dib chuckled nervously, and stood. He fell again, along with Tak, when the van plowed through the front doors of the mall, sending shards of glass, and parts of cheap aluminum door frame flying. Romero locked up the brakes, and spun the van around, facing the entrance.

"Lets go." Romero said, as Tak handed him his shotgun. The group exited the van. Bill killed a zombie who had staggered up to the van, and Dib exited the back of the vehicle, slaying two of the living dead on his way out. Rounding the van, he looked at the zombie Bill had just killed. With one shot, the back of its head has been completely torn away, and a column that had been behind it had a large hole punched into the concrete.

"Geez, Bill." Dib comented. "What have you got in that thing?" Bill looked at his pistol and smiled.

"Silver-plated hollow points with a depleted uranium core, little man. Had them custom made for werewolves."

"Enough talk." Romero stated. "Mothman, where's the guns?"

"Other side of the mall." Dib responded. "This way." He led the group through the mall, downing ghouls as they went. The three story structure seemed to be swarming with zombies, but fortunately, they were so slow that it was easy enough to run around them.

"Why are they all here?" Barbara asked as she ran.

"Dunno." Dib replied. "Memory maybe...maybe instinct. This place was important to them." They rounded a corner only to meet a group of teenage zombies. Romero and Tak leveled the mass of walking dead, and the group continued on.

"Or maybe..." Tak muttered. "They're coming for us." Somewhere in another existence, Ving Rhames sat up in bed panting.

"Aliens are ripping off my lines!" He shouted, looked around and shrugged, then lay back down and fell asleep.

The group reached the gun store, and rushed inside. Romero siezed the metal grate, and quickly rolled it down. Barbara switched on the lights, and the group was met with an awe-inspiring sight. Firearms and weapons of every shape and size stood on racks, or sat in glass display cases around the walls of the store. A rack of holsters and hunting gear ran down the center of the room.

"Alright." Tak said. "Lets do it." Romero leapt over the counter, and pulled a shotgun from the rack. An expensive, italian made weapon, it could fire pump-action, or semi-automatic, and sported a folding stock. Romero looked between this weapon, and his shotgun, and let his fall to the floor. Bill found a large duffel bag, and began loading rifles and shotguns into it. As he bagged the guns, he called off their caliber to Dib, who threw boxes of matching ammunition into a backpack. Tak smashed a counter, and pulled out a large, chrome revolver.

"Gaz? She called, holding up the gun.

"I don't do guns." Gaz replied unemotionally.

"I'll take it." Barbara chided. Dib tossed Tak a box of ammunition, and she loaded the weapon, and handed it to Barbara. Tak herself clipped a boot knife onto her left boot, and loaded a small automatic pistol, tucking it into her belt. Romero had fitted himself with a large Desert Eagle pistol in a tactical holster on his right leg, and a bandolier of shotgun rounds over his chest.

"Allright." Romero announced. "Bill, no offense, but we need somebody to carry all of this stuff. You're our mule, alright?" Bill nodded with a sigh. "We'll cover you. We also need a distraction, something to get the zombies away from the van while we load up this stuff."

"I'll do it." Gaz muttered.

"Are you sure, Gaz?" Dib asked. He felt apprehensive about putting his little sister in harm's way, but knew how stubborn she could be.

"I've got it." Gaz replied. "I'm the only one here wearing anti-zombie armor, after all. We'll distract the zombies, then get back outside. You just pick us up, okay?"

"I'll go with you." Barbara replied.

"Okay." Romero said, nodding. "Sounds like we have a plan. Mothman, Tak, you and me gonna give Bill cover. Gaz, Barb, you kids be careful." Bill threw the backpack of ammunition on his shoulders, along with the duffel bag full of weapons. "Let's go." Romero stated. He rolled up the grate, and leapt back. Tak fired a long burst across the store's entrance, and along with Dib and Romero, was able to kill the horde that had descended on the shop. The group exited the store, and quickly made their way toward the van. They stopped when they had reached the corner. "The van's right around there." Romero whispered. He held a small mirror around the corner. "So are a couple dozen rotheads. Gaz, you ready?" Gaz nodded. Romero smiled. "You're on." Gaz stood , and inhaled deeply. Barbara stood behind her. Gaz walked calmly around the corner toward the van.

"Hey!" She called. The zombies around the get-away car all looked toward her in unison. They left the van, and began shambling toward her. Gaz stood her ground. "Come on, you maggot-infested, brain-dead, putrid sacks of rotting moose meat!" The zombies, unphased by the line of insults, moved closer. When they were almost upon her, she moved close to Barbara. "Ready...and run! Run screaming, keep them on us!" The two girls ran toward the stairs, Barbara hooting loudly, and Gaz shouting the chourus to "Enter Sandman". The zombies followed.

"Go." Romero whispered." The four zombie hunters moved around the corner. A few ghouls remained in the area, much to their dissapointment. Once they had been spotted, the zombies let out a collective groan which resulted in even more zombies entering through the hole in the wall made by the van. Romero fired a round into the nearest zombie's head, and Dib drew his pistols, taking down two more. Tak fired a four-round burst into a ghoul's face, and it fell to the tile floor. Bill reached the van, throwing the bags into the back, and closing the doors. A female zombie dressed in a Chicky Lickey uniform popped around the van, and siezed Bill by the lapels. He slammed the zombie into the back of the van, and was finally able to pull his pistol, and fire a round up through the zombie's head. Not wanting any more action, Bill ran to the passenger door, and quickly climbed into the van.

Romero had just killed another zombie, when yet another grabbed him from behind. He slammed the shotgun into the zombie's head, stunning it long enough for him to turn and destroy it. He looked toward the van. Zombies had completely surrounded it. He knew, however, that Bill was inside.

"Mothman!" He yelled. "You and your girlfriend get out to the parking lot! Go!" Romero charged toward the van, and jumped onto the back, hoisting himself on top of the vehicle. He slid down onto the winshield, bracing himself against the van's enormous push-bar with his feet. "Bill!" He shouted through the windshield. "Drive, NOW!" Bill nodded, and slid into the driver's seat. He started the van, and floored the accelerator, plowing through the crowd of zombies, with Romero laughing maniacally as he fired into the throng.

"She's not my..." Dib started to call, but the van was already exiting the building. He turned and killed two more zombies.

"Dib, let's go!" Tak yelled. "I don't have much ammo left!" The two fought their way through the zombie horde, and into the clearer parking lot.

Romero reloaded his shotgun quickly from the hood of the van. He raised the weapon to kill a passing zombie, when another grabbed him by his bandolier, and he ended up rolling off of the moving van. He was quickly on his feet, and killing any zombie that dared come within ten feet of him. Bill stopped the van, but was immediately surrounded by zombies. Romero saw this, and waved his hand, signalling "go". Bill nodded, and the van lurched forward, crushing three monsters underneath its wheels.

Dib and Tak had made it to the parking lot. Dib pulled up his sleeve, and pushed a button on his communicator.

"Zim!" He yelled. "Get down here, they're everywhere!" The ship appeared from around the building, laser fire hitting many of the zombies near them. Zim expertly landed the ship next to the pair. The bubble dissapeared, but Dib didn't get in. He turned back to the entrance, then looked at Tak. "What about Gaz?! She hasn't come out yet!" Tak noticed the worry on Dib's face, and sighed.

"Go." Tak said, turning back toward the mall.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked.

"I'm going to go save your sister, Dib."

"But..."

"I'll find her. We'll barricade ourselves in the gun store. Come back for us when you get the antidote." Tak started to walk, but Dib's hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned.

"Thank you." Dib said, a small smile on his face. "Tak...just...you know."

"I know." Tak replied. "Get out of here." She half-shoved Dib into the ship. Zim started to take off, when Dib noticed Romero surrounded by zombies.

"Zim." Dib barked. "Romero!" Zim turned the ship toward Romero, who had now pulled his pistol, and was methodically firing into whatever zombie was closest. Zim brought the ship in over the S.E.N. agent, who jumped, grabbing the sides of the open cockpit.

"Gir!" Zim shouted. "Bring in the Romero!" Gir saluted, and grabbed the agent's wrists, easily hauling him aboard.

"Sit-rep!" Romero panted. Dib grabbed the radio-mike, and pressed the transmit button. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Bill?" Dib said over the transmitter."

"Bill here." Came the reply over the speaker.

"Get to the hospital. Tak is going into the mall to find my sister and Barbara. They're going to hole up in the gun store. We are to get them on the way back. You copy?"

"Uh...10-4 on that." Bill replied. "We'll miss your girlfiend's shooting utill then."

"I agree with that." Romero said. "She's quite a hellcat."

"She's not my girlfriend." Dib said, both into the mike, and to Romero. "Out."

Tak walked deliberately toward the entrance of the mall. A thin wall of zombies stood between her and her objective. She raised her minigun, and pulled the trigger. The gun fired two rounds before humming gently. Empty. Tak released the trigger, and the barrels slowed, then stopped spinning. She sighed, and dropped her beloved weapon to the ground.

"You owe me for this, Dib." She said quietly.

Just before the ship left the parking lot, Dib peered out of the cockpit in time to see Tak, with her pistol in her right hand, and her knife in the other, charge into the mall with a battle cry.

"It _would_ be cool if she was." Dib muttered. He turned to Zim. "To the hospital."

_Can you guess what the great homage was? Yes, the mall and gun store were a homage to the original "Dawn of the Dead", but that was only part of it. "Memory maybe...maybe instinct. This place was important to them." This line is from the original "Dawn of the Dead", and was used in the remake as well. As was the line "Maybe they're coming for us." There was a cameo by "Dawn of the Dead" remake star Ving Rhames as well. I consider this the lesser of the trinity of major homages, and there will be one in each of the next two chapters, leading up to the one I'm sure you will all enjoy. Well, dear readers, I'm signing off for now, so as always, until the next installment, cheerio! _


	6. Chapter 6: Ghouls, Guns, Guts and Glory

CHAPTER 6: Ghouls and Guns and Guts and Glory

_I've made two brilliant discoveries that will rock the world today! 1) If I place 2 milliliters of chemical A into a test tube containing 2 milliliters of compound B dissolved in 15 milliliters of distilled water, neither chemical loses its potency, but the mixture itself turns bright purple! And 2) If you listen to Hinder's "Better Than Me", while thinking about your last failed relationship, you'll get really depressed. Okay, so chemical A is just phenolphthalein 1 percent in a 50 percent alcohol solution, compound B is just common sodium bicarbonate, and I think everyone gets depressed listening to that bloody song. But I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! And there's more zombie fun ahead, with more homages and parodies, so read on, my fellow warm-blooded vertebrates. I don't own IZ._

A lone figure fought through the mob of zombies. Tak fired her pistol into only the zombies who made an attempt to grab her, knowing that ammunition was a precious commodity. She slashed out with her double-edged knife as she pushed through the horde. Her training, short stature, and speed all worked for her, and she was finally able to break through into the mall. Once through the zombies, Tak ran down the row of stores, dodging the occasional ghoul.

"Gaz!" She called. Where was she? The old "No one gets left behind" rule aside, she had to find her for Dib's sake. The stairs! Tak dashed up the stairs, ignoring the odd zombie who would reach out toward her. She resisted the urge to start snapping necks and kicking in skulls. Tak was a natural warrior, but this wasn't war, it was a rescue mission.

Gaz and Barbara wandered down the hall. Fleeing from the zombies, they had stumbled upon the utility corridor, and hoped it would lead them...somewhere. And somewhere was better than the way they had come. Barbara walked in front, and Gaz followed, as they made their way along the dim passage, lit only by the amber glow of the emergency lights. Gaz looked down at the tile floor. She noticed a blood trail, as if something heavy had been dragged, bleeding along the hall. She slowed her pace as she followed the trail with her eyes. She failed to notice that Barbara wasn't paying attention to her, and instead was still walking down the hall.

The zombie slowly drug itself toward Gaz. It would've moaned at the sight of food, if its throat and vocal cords weren't missing, gone since the at-one-time maintenance worker was mauled by his now fellow zombies. The silent ghoul inched closer and closer as Gaz lay her bat on the floor, and stooped to examine the blood trail.

Gaz felt a tingling at the back of her neck. Something was wrong, and she wanted no part of it. She started to stand, when two cold, rotted hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her onto her back. Before Gaz could cry out, the zombie bit down on her throat. Gaz tried to scream, but the pressure of the zombie's teeth against her windpipe kept her from even breathing. She grabbed the zombie's head, and attempted to wrestle the fiend off, but the ghoul just bit even harder. At first, Gaz was amazed she was still alive. Then she remembered: she was wearing the bite-proof shirt! Still, it hurt like hell, and Gaz couldn't even breathe. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of pain, fear and anger.

'No way,' Gaz thought. 'No way am I gonna die like this!' She looked down the hall. Barbara was still walking away, but now two zombies lumbered closer to her from behind. With one final burst of energy, Gaz brought the knuckle of her thumb down on the back of the zombie's neck. A second time, and she felt the neckbone pop. She grabbed the monster's head, and twisted it with all her might. She heard the neck snap as the ghoul released her from it's jaws. She crawled from under the zombie, and let its still-snapping head fall to the floor.

"Baaah," Gaz rasped, holding her throat. She still struggled to inhale, as she stumbled toward her friend, who was still oblivious to the approaching danger. Gaz nearly fell. "Baaar" The zombies were almost upon Barbara. Gaz finally managed to catch her breath, and screamed through the pain. "They're coming to get you, Barbara! They're coming for you!"

Somewhere back in the other plane of existence, movie-maker George A. Romero sat at a table in an Italian restaraunt, across from his longtime friend, Tom Savini. Romero suddenly looked up from his linguine with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong, George?" Savini asked. Romero's eyes darted around the room.

"I...I don't know, Tom." He replied. "I sense...a disturbance."

Back in the Invader Zim world, in the hall, Barbara turned and screamed as the two zombies grabbed her. One bit into her left shoulder, and the other sank its broken teeth into her right arm. Gaz saw her friend struggle to pull her small pistol. She pressed it to the head of one of the zombies and fired. The zombie fell to the floor. Barbara attempted to fight off the last zombie. Gaz saw the pistol fall from her hand, into the pool of blood forming around her.

"G...Gaz." Barbara groaned. "Help...me." For once in her life, Gaz was unsure what to do. She ran forward, an angry snarl on her lips, and tackled the zombie to the floor. Barbara fell to the tile, groaning weakly. The zombie fought Gaz, who tried desperately to reach the pistol, which was just beyond her fingertips. She heard a low growl, and looked up. Three zombie dogs stood down the hall, growling at her. What in the _Hell _were dobermans doing in a mall, anyhow? The first dog let out a spinechilling bark, and the three demon hounds came barreling down the hall toward Gaz.

"Shit. Shit." Gaz muttered. The first dog leapt into the air, teeth bared, ready to attack, when suddenly, there were two quick gunshots, and the dog spiraled to the floor dead. The other two zombie dogs had nearly reached her, when three more gunshots sounded, and the dogs dropped to the blood-stained tile. Gaz looked up as Tak stepped from the shadows. She calmly walked up, and fired into the head of the zombie Gaz still grappled with, then placed a boot on the only dog that was still twitching. Tak fired a single round into the dog's head.

"Stay." She said coldly. Gaz stood, looking herself over for injuries.

"Tak?" She asked. "What are _you_ doing here?" Tak scoffed.

"I guess I'm the rescue party. And you looked like you needed rescuing."

"Thanks, I guess." Gaz said, as she picked up the pistol. "Now what?"

"Everyone has left for the hospital. They'll be coming back soon to pick us up. We need to try to get downstairs to the gun store. That's to be the rendevous point."

"Rendevous?" Gaz said questioningly. "They have french fur trappers on your planet?"

"Very funny. Now let's..." A moan arrested their attention. They turned to see Barbara slowly stand, bloody, growling, and very much undead. With a snarl, she stepped toward Gaz, who instinctively raised her pistol, and fired. Barbara slumped to the floor, dead for the second time.

"Why don't we just get to the hospital, get the serum ourselves, and get back?" Zim asked as he piloted the craft far slower than he liked.

"Because," Dib replied. "We have to keep up with Bill. He has all of the guns. Unless you want to fight the zombies hand-to-hand." Zim sneered and grumbled an unintelligible something. Dib stared out the cockpit bubble. He hoped that Gaz and Tak were okay.

Tak walked down the hall with Gaz close behind. She had her pistol gripped in both hands, ready to fire. Hearing a sound, Tak instinctively spun to her right, with the pistol following her line of sight. A rat scurried by, a seemingly un-zombified rat. Tak lowered the gun.

"Not freaked out at all, are you?" Gaz asked.

"It's a war." Tak replied. "It doesn't matter if you're fighting spider people, zombies, or each other. You do the job, do it right, and you may live through it. Kill everything that's trying to kill you, and try to enjoy it."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Gaz said, slightly condescendingly

"I wanted to be a soldier all my life." Tak replied, still scanning the hall ahead. "You want to know? Yeah, I think it's better than sex."

"You're wierd." Gaz sighed. Tak looked back at her, with a slight grin.

"What's the matter, Gaz?" She asked. "You don't like sex and death?"

"Yeah," Gaz replied. "So fuck off and die." Tak smiled evily, and the pair continued down the hall.

"I think your brother likes me." Tak said.

"Think, hell." Gaz replied. "He has a picture of you pinned on his wall, and he tries to have conversations with that personality download on your old ship. Why don't you just go out with him and get it over with?"

"He's a little too reserved for my tastes." Tak said. "I mean he's intelligent and all, but he just doesn't seem like the type who'd get into wargames, or jump out of a aircraft or anything. No offense, but he's a little too tame for my liking." Up ahead was a metal door simply labeled 'stairs.'

"Hmm." Tak said. "This stairway should lead us back down into the mall." She pushed the bar, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Locked?" Gaz asked.

"I don't think so." Tak answered, throwing herself into the door. "I think it's just stuck." Tak gave the door a hard kick, and it flew open. Tak immediately raised her pistol. The landing was empty. She clicked on the weapon's safety, and tucked the gun into her waistband. Tak walked out onto the landing, and peered over the rail. "Look's clear." She said lowly. She didn't notice the door swinging shut on it's own.

Gaz saw the door closing, and moved forward to arrest it, but before she could stop it, the metal door clicked shut. Tak quickly grabbed the door handle, and attempted to tug it open, but the door held fast. She looked at Gaz throught the door's small window, as the girl pushed fruitlessly against the jammed lever.

"I'm sorry." Gaz said throught the glass. Tak heard a noise down the stairwell. She looked over the balcony to see a horde of zombies ascending the stairs.

"Gaz!' Tak called. "Open the door, hurry!" Gaz slammed herself into the door, but still it wouldn't budge. "They're coming!" Tak gasped. She looked back down the stairs. They _were_ coming. She knew that they were coming for her, and the thought sent a chill down her spine. She looked again at Gaz throught the window. "_This_ plan is compromised to Hell!" She exclaimed. "Get out, Gaz!"

"Where are _you _going?" Gas asked. Tak pointed up.

"No choice. I gotta get to the roof. I'm sorry I failed, Gaz. Good luck." Tak turned back to the stairs. The first of the ghouls were just reaching the landing. Tak pulled the pistol from her belt, and fired into the head of the first zombie in the mob. It fell back, blocking the others for just a moment. Tak made a dash for the stairs. She turned and fired again at the approaching zombies, hitting one between the eyes. She made it up four more steps, then turned to fire again. The pistol fired, the slide locking back. Empty. Tak glanced at her now useless weapon, and back to the still nearing ghouls.

"You'll have to _work_ for your meals!" She shouted, throwing the pistol at the zombies, before turning to run up the stairs.

_Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. This chapter is basically setting everything up for what is to come. Will Gaz make it out of the mall alone? Will Tak? Will Dib, Zim and the others make it to the hospital? You shall see. I hope you liked the zombie dog scene I kind of "borrowed" from "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" I even had Tak play the part of Nicholai. And the "They're coming to get you Barbara!" Is of course from "Night of the Living Dead", the original zombifest that started it all. There was a cameo by none other than Geaorge Romero, creator of the zombie movie, and Tom Savini, who is to the zombie flick what Harley Earl was to the automobile._

_The "F off and die" is a line from "Return of the Living Dead", and "You'll have to work for your meal!" Is from "Resident Evil." God, I watch too many movies. There's more ghoulish fun to come, so until next time...au revoir. You thought I was going to say "Cheerio!" Didn't you? Oops, I just did. Cheerio._


	7. Chapter 7: Dib's Moment of Glory

CHAPTER 5: Dib's Moment of Glory

_Here it comes. (Inhales) Can you smell it? That's the sweet smell of a great homage nearing. It's the sweet smell of a moment of action you'll remember this story for. It's the odiferous tang of upcoming romance. Ahhhh. I love the smell of zombies in the morning air. Tally-ho!_

Tak ran up the stairs, the ghouls close behind her. She panted in exhaustion and fear as she realized that she had no plan of action for after she _reached_ the roof. Still, it was a better plan than the alternative. Maybe she could radio or signal for help. Where was Gaz? She hoped she would make it out okay. 'Will _I _?' Tak's mind raced as she neared the top of the stairs. This plan was going to Hell fast. The door to the roof was closed. Reaching it, Tak turned the knob. Locked! She threw her body against the door. It gave a little. She looked back to see the zombies coming closer.

"Come on." She muttered, ramming the door again. It budged a little more. "Come on!" The zombies were almost upon her. The third time, the door flew open, and Tak ran out onto the roof just as the zombies made a grab for her. In the open, she pushed the button on the wrist communicator. "I'm on the roof of the mall!" Tak screamed. "Get me out of here!" She ran across the roof as the zombies poured out of the door onto the rooftop. "Hurry! Dib, Zim, Gaz, somebody get over here, I need backup...evac...something! Help!"

On Zim's Voot cruiser, Tak's call came through the radio. Dib and Romero looked at each other. Tak was in trouble, they had to do something. Dib leaned forward, his head next to Zim's.

"Zim, get to the mall. Tak's in trouble!"

"Eh? So?" Zim replied with a shrug.

"Zim!" Dib screamed. "We're not leaving her and my sister there to die! Turn around Now!"

"Alright, alright." Zim said. He banked the ship hard, and turned back toward the mall.

Tak ran as far as she could. The zombies were everywhere. They had her surrounded, and Tak knew it would be feckless to try to fight them. She glanced back. Behind her was the ledge of the building's roof. She slowly backed up as the zombies moved closer. She felt the heel of her left boot come down on open air, and realized that she was on the edge of the building. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of turning her into one of them.

"I don't want to be one of those things." Tak said to herself. "Walking around without a soul." She closed her eyes as the ghouls moved closer. As soon as she felt the first one even touch her, she was going to fall back. It would be better that way.

Zim's ship reached the mall, and the three occupants could see Tak on the edge of the roof, surrounded by zombies. Dib felt somethig rise in his chest. He couldn't let her die. He had to act.

"Ready weapons." Zim said to the ship's computer.

"No time!" Dib exclaimed, hitting the bubble release button. The ship's cockpit dissapeared. He clipped the line of a contolled descent rig to his belt. "Romero, tie me off!" He yelled, and leapt onto the edge of the ship's cockpit as Romero fumbled with the mechanism.

"Wait, wait!" Romero called.

Gaz ran out the door, and onto the roof of the mall, and looked around in the gathering darkness. She saw Tak standing on the edge of the building, surrounded by zombies. She didn't really care for Tak, but that was a horrible way to go. And she was powerless to help her.

"Tak." She said helplessly. Then, she noticed Zim's ship hovering ninety feet above Tak, with Dib standing on the lip of the cockpit opening "Dib?"

Dib grasped his pistols, and leaned forward, free-falling from the voot, keeping his body horizontal. As soon as he cleared the ship, he drew the pistols from their holsters. He did what Marion had told him a month before, he took his time in a hurry, taking aim and firing one round after another, realigning the sights of one pistol, while discharging the second. One zombie fell, then another, then another. He plucked off the ones closest to Tak as he fell through the air, the wind whipping his hair and trenchcoat back. Another zombie fell, followed quickly by another. He had fallen half of the ninety foot distance, and had already dispatched six zombies. He kept up the firing, until a foot from the roof, Romero finally locked up the descent rig, and Dib stopped, six inches from the gravel. Tak looked around as thirteen zombies lay dead around her. Dib got to his feet, holstered the guns, and released the gaberdine clip from his belt. He then redrew the pistols, and took careful aim, killing all five zombies that stood between him and Tak. Tak quickly joined Dib, who killed the remaining six ghouls, the last round in either clip striking the last zombie between the eyes. Dib ejected the magazines onto the roof of the mall, and slid two fresh ones into his guns before holstering them. He looked at Tak, then up to the Voot cruiser, then back to Tak. The gravity of what he had just done struck him.

"Wow." He said in astonishment. "Did I just..." Tak nodded in affirmation, her eyes wide with disbelief. "And I pulled it off?" Tak nodded again. "Cool!" Gaz calmly walked over, joining Dib and Tak.

"That was pretty cool, I guess." Gaz said, "But Oded does it better." Dib and Tak looked at each other in confusion. Gaz looked at the two, then up at Zim's ship. "Are you two lovebirds going to stand around talking all day, or are we gonna get out of here?"

"For the last time," Dib argued. "She's not my...Awww, what the hey?" He embraced Tak, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Tak pushed Dib off, and gave him a slap across the cheek. She glowered at Dib angrily for a short moment, watching the red sun setting dramatically behind her savior, then threw her arms around him, and kissed him deeply.

"I knew it!" Zim exclaimed from the voot. "No one can say that Zim is not an excellent detector of the thing called luuuuv." He sat the craft down on the mall's roof. "It's going to be crowded." He said nonchalantly. Tak looked at Dib admiringly.

"That's alright." She said. "I don't mind sitting on someone's lap." Dib blushed, and all but kicked the ground with a 'pshaw'. Gaz smacked her forehead. Zombies: wierd. This: creepy.

"Let's go." Zim said impatiently. "In case you've forgotten, lovey stink...things, we have something to do." Gaz hopped into the cockpit, sitting beside Romero. Dib climbed in next, sitting against the pilot's seat. True to her statement, Tak sat lovingly in Dib's lap.

"Did I thank you?" Tak asked, her face close to Dib's.

"No," Dib whispered.

"I will." The voot lifted off of the ground, slightly burdened by the number of passengers. Zim once again steered in the direction of the hospital as the last rays of sunlight died over the horizon, plunging the city into darkness.

_Huzzah! Dib pulls a Carlos Olivera! Bloody awesome, huh? If you don't know, nearly this entire chapter is based off of a scene from "Resident Evil: Apocalypse." Truth told, my first envisioning of this scene happened long before I began this story, and resulted in the birth of this fanfic. Yaharr, there be some Dib an' Tak romance fer ye DATR lubbers too! The "Did I thank you?" Thing is from "Desperado". What did you think? Sure, there are more chapters to come, but I want some input on this scene. Anyway, future chapters coming in a couple of days, so keep it tuned in my bonny radioactive sea-urchins! Cheerio. _


End file.
